


Secret Invitations

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, I have a thing for gardens idk, Jock Dean, Multi, Underage Drinking, just shameless fluff like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is desperate to go to a party, and Castiel eventually comes along. Dororthy and Dean are both there. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Invitations

“Charlie, I’m not going to a party! You know what I think about parties!” Castiel looked a little bit crazy where he was wandering across the floor, angrily attempting to get Charlie to understand. 

“Please, Cas! You don’t like people, I get it, neither do I.” Charlie was still on the couch. 

“Then why the hell would you want to go?” Castiel said, eyes and nose wrinkled in confusion. 

Charlie just shook her head. “Dean’s going to be there,” she argued. 

Cas stopped, squinting into the air in doubt for a second, before shaking his head. “The populars are going to be there, great. That makes it so much better!” 

Charlie finally gave up, taking a breath before admitting: “Dorothy’s going to be there too.” 

“Aha!” Cas smiled, jumping onto the couch and positioning himself on top of the armrest, looking right at Charlie with a smirk on his lips. “I knew you didn’t actually want to go to a party!”

Charlie laughed a little and shook her head. “You know me too well. However, flirting with Dorothy does seem to require going to a party.”

“You could go without me, you know. I can stay here and marathon stuff and eat lots of pizza.” The though was really tempting to Castiel. Parties, as if that wasn’t clear enough already, really weren’t his thing. 

“As if! I’m not going to Dean Winchester’s house without you, Cas. Don’t you even dare dream of it.”

“Come on, Charles! I may have admitted to having an embarrassing crush on the most popular guy at school, but that was months ago.” He tried to express how ridiculous this was, he really did, he just didn’t quite manage to. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Charlie replied as she jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen, where a near burnt pizza was in the oven. 

They ate on the floor in the living room, surrounded by pillows and blankets, tv on in the background. Castiel was eating as slowly as he could. 

“Don’t drag this out! It’s getting late already. We have plans for the night, remember?” Charlie said all this with her mouth full of pizza.

“Gross,” Castiel mumbled after carefully swallowing the tiny bit of pizza in his mouth. “You have plans, and you’re using the stupid jock to bring me along. I can’t believe it’s working.”

Charlie ended up lying on the floor because her stomach hurt, mumbling “eat faster” every tenth second because Castiel usually ate way faster than her and she was tired of him being such a drama queen. 

Eventually they went up to Charlie’s room to get her into a dress (“This one is cute, right?” ”How are you even considering anything other than the one with the bows?” ”Why are you always right, Cas?!”). Since Castiel’s house was across town he had no choice but to go in his worn out t-shirt and jeans, but he figured those were the kind of clothes the populars wore anyway. That left them outside, walking through the sharp spring air on their way to Dean Winchester’s house. 

“We can still go back Charles, it’s not too late,” Castiel said casually. 

“Would you stop calling me Charles?”

“Absolutely not. How do you know about this party anyway?”

Charlie just smiled and ran towards the Winchester house, eager to get inside. 

Castiel followed her, somewhat less enthusiastic. He found himself standing in the living room. It was nice and cosy, with lots of pictures around. There were lots of teens around too, way too many of them at that. The music was loud, bass beating in Castiel’s ears. He hated party music. And parties.

Charlie ran up to him and dragged him toward the kitchen. Dorothy was in there, a big smile on her face. 

“Charlie,” Dorothy smiled. “Cas.” 

The scared look on Charlie’s face was hilarious to Castiel. He nodded a greeting to Dorothy, whispered “good luck” into Charlie’s ear and ran off laughing. 

Well, he tried running. And then he crashed right into someone. 

“I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he started, angry with himself for being so stupid. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

Dean. Castiel had run right into Dean. He smelled really nice. Castiel wasn’t quite as angry any more. “Oh hi,” he stuttered. “Nice party, I guess.” 

Dean laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. “Thanks. I’m not much of a party person really, but people kinda expect me to go to them, and that means arranging them sometimes.” 

“Gotcha.” Castiel nodded enthusiastically. He’d maybe told Charlie that he didn’t have a crush on Dean anymore, but he’d lied. Definitely. It was a big, fat crush, and he low-key hated himself for it. 

“You’re not much of a party person either, are you?” Dean said. “Since I’ve never seen you at one, you know,” he added hurriedly. 

“I’m not much of a people person at all, I guess.” Castiel looked down. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean asked, famous smirk on his face. 

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. “Can you do that? Since it’s your party?” 

“We probably shouldn’t go much further than the garden,” Dean laughed. “Still though. It’s much better than in here.” 

Castiel agreed and they walked outside. They could still hear the music, but mostly just the bass. The night air was crisp and fresh, and he appreciated the space and the lack of people. 

“It’s a nice night,” Dean said, looking up at the stars. He lay down in the long grass and Castiel followed.

“It’s beautiful.”

They stayed there for a while, just looking up, summer night warm and clear. 

Castiel’s hand suddenly became very warm as Dean’s hand took it, then his side, as they pressed closer together. They stayed like that until the breeze became cold and then Cas was cold to, every part of him that wasn’t touching Dean anyway, and so they curled up even closer, grass tingling them. 

“I could stay like this forever,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s ear. 

“Then let’s do it.” 

The door burst open, and out came Charlie and Dorothy, both clearly drunk and unable to keep their hands off each other. They giggled like six year olds upon discovering Dean and Cas in the grass, and ran back inside. 

“I don’t know if Charlie told you, but I invited her. I hoped she’d bring you.”

Now Castiel’s cheeks were warm too, because he blushed so god damn easily, and they didn’t exactly get any less red as his mouth was met by warm, plump lips.


End file.
